Cinta Mati
by E.S Hatake
Summary: Kau sangat sulit untuk ku gapai. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat bahagia bisa mencintaimu sampai batas waktu yang telah ditentukan sang pencipta.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, typo, abal dll

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita mohon maaf. Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Walaupun ceritanya agak pasaran. Maklum saya newbie disini.

* * *

Aku menyerah pada takdir. Aku putus asa dengan semua ini. Kau sangat sulit untuk ku gapai. Terlalu sulit untukku sentuh.

oOo

"Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?" Tanya sosok siswi berambut merah muda.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab siswa berambut hitam yang mencuat seperti pantat ayam.

"Aku ikut ya Sasuke-kun" rengek Sakura

"Tidak usah! Berhentilah menggangguku dasar gadis bodoh!" celetuk pria bermata onyx itu.

Rasanya bagai tersambar petir ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Sakura hanya memandang punggung Sasuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecut. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu, meredupkan setiap cahaya yang ada di dalam emerald itu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian…

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah. Ia mencoba menampilkan senyum semanis mungkin walaupun hatinya masih terasa nyeri.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun apa kau sakit atau lagi ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"…" Lelaki itu masih diam memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sasuke-kun" kata perempuan itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Berhenti menggangguku dasar gadis bodoh. Aku muak melihatmu. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku benci melihatmu. Kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu ketenanganku? Apa kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk jadi pengganggu?" kata-kata kasar pun muncul dari bibir tipisnya. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Maafkan aku yang selama ini telah mengusikmu" kata Sakura pelan. Ia dapat melihat lelaki itu berhenti sejenak dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sejenak berhenti gara-gara perkataan Sakura.

* * *

"Kenapa Sakura belum juga datang ya? Padahal kan dia tidak biasanya datang terlambat seperti ini" Tanya siswi yang rambutnya bercepol dua.

"Iya ya padahal dia kan selalu datang pagi-pagi" jawab gadis blonde

Drrttt drrttt drrttt…

Ponsel milik Ino bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk. Ia pun membacanya, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika membaca sms yang dikirim oleh sahabatnya itu.

'_Ino, aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Entah kenapa kepalaku sangat pusing. Tolong beri tahu Iruka sensei ya. Arigatou pig.'_

"Hey Ino! Kau kenapa hah" Tanya Tenten yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Ino.

"Ah t-tidak apa-apa. Sakura tidak bisa masuk hari ini, dia lagi sakit." Jawabnya

"Oh pantas saja. Semoga dia cepat sembuh" kata Ino sambil mengeratkan jari-jarinya layaknya berdoa.

"Apa kau mau menenguknya sepulang sekolah ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Ehm… sepertinya kau tidak bisa Ino, ada hal penting yang menungguku sepulang sekolah nanti" jawab Tenten dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Ehm… ya sudah"

Teeeeeettt teeeeeetttt tteeettt…

Bunyi bel tanda masuk pun terdengar. Dengan ogah-ogahan sebagian siswa Konoha High School masuk ke kelas mereka masig-masing. Dan ada pula murid yang membolos. Sakura dan Sasuke memnag tidak sekelas. Sasuke berada di kelas 12-A dan Sakura berada di kelas 12-B. Walaupun begitu, kelas mereka tetap berdekatan.

* * *

Teeeeeettt teeeeeetttt tteeettt…

"Hey Teme, tumben Sakura-chan tidak kelihatan. Biasanya dia selalu menempel denganmu" terdengar suara cempreng khas Naruto.

"Bukan urusanku, aku tidak peduli!" jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Hey ayolah Teme, kau ini kenapa kasar sekali dengannya? Padahal dia 'kan baik." Tanya Naruto.

"Diamlah dobe! Kau ini sama berisiknya dengan dia" celetuk Sasuke dambil memberi deathglare nya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan perasaannya hari ini. Sasuke merasakan kesepian semenjak Sakura tidak lagi mengganggunya. Gadis yang memilik warna rambut seperti bunga Sakura itu tidak terlihat seminggu belakangan ini. Ketika matanya menatap kosong ke arah jendela. Ia mendapati sosok siswi yang sangat ia kenali berjalan memasuki gerbang Konoha High School.

"Hey Teme berhentilah melamun, Kakashi sensei sebentar lagi akan masuk ke kelas" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn" Akhirnya kata andalannya pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dasar pemuda tanpa ekspresi!" Naruto mendengus ketika mendengar kata yang menurutnya multifungsi, ciri khas si bungsu Uchiha.

"Ohayou anak-anak… Gomen saya datang terlambat lagi. Tadi saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" kata seorang pria bermasker.

"Bisakah sensei memberi alasan yang sangat logis?" Tanya Kiba dengan sedikit emosi. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

15 menit pun berlalu…

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja senseinya itu

"Hn, aku permisi ke toilet" kata Sasuke yang lagsung berjalan kearah pintu kelas.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan kelas itu, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut pink berjalan berlawan arah sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan kiri. Dapat Sasuke lihat caira berwarna merah keluar dari sela jari-jarinya. Ia agak sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Gadis itu berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa menyapanya seperti yang dulu ia lakukan ketika berpapasan dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Bahkan untuk menatap lelaki itu pun tidak. Ia tersu berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang juga ada di situ. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di hati Sasuke kala gadis itu tidak tersenyum dan menyapanya seprti dulu. Seperti perasaan sakit. Tetapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

* * *

1 bulan kemudan…

"Yeahh akhirnya kita lulus Sakura, Tenten" Kata si pirang Ino dengan menampilkan ekspresi senangnya. Semua murid kelas 12 Konoha High School bahagia ketika melihat hasil pengumuman kelulusan yang tertempel di madding sekolah.

"Iya Ino kita lulus" Sorak Tenten yang sepertiny tak mau kalah dengan Ino.

"Hey sakura! Apa kau tidak senang hah?" Tanya Tenten yang melihat Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Matanya menatap kosong kertas yang tertempel di dinding itu. Tidak terasa cairan berwarna merah kembali keluar dari hidung Sakura.

"Hey Hey Sakura kau mimisan" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan tatapan kaget.

Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung menutup hidungnya dan berlari menuju toilet. Ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengekorinya.

* * *

5 bulan berlalu…

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Sakura seperti ilang di telan bumi. Dan Sasuke menyadari ada sebagian hatinya yang ikut hilang bersamaan dengan gadis bermata emerald itu.

Dering ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo Tousan" sapa pemuda itu.

"Hn, apa kau di rumah Sasuke" Tanya Fugaku kepada anaknya.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat.

"Bisakah kau antar berkas-berkas pasien yang tertinggal ke rumah sakit?"

"Berkas yang mana" tanyanya agak malas.

"Yang terletak di meja kerja Tousan. Map berwarna merah."

"Hn, baiklah." Kata Sasuke. Ia lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia langsung memasuki mobil sport mewahnya yang berwarna hitam. Tentu saja ia mendapatkan mobil itu dengan mudah karena ia adalah seorang Direktur di perusahaan milik kakeknya, Uchiha Madara. Seharusnya ayahnya lah yang menduduki posisi itu. Tapi ayahnya menolak dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang dokter yang selama ini ia cita-citakan. Ya, Uchiha Fugaku menolak meneruskan perusahaan yang sudah dirintis oleh Tousannya, Uchiha Madara dari nol sampai menjadi perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

"Ini berkas yang Tousan minta" Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan berkas yang diminta ayahnya.

"Hn" Kata Fugaku, ia juga sama seperti Sasuke yang irit bicara.

"Kasihan anak ini, ia masih muda tetapi sudah diberikan cobaan yang begitu berat." Kata Fugaku sambil membuka berkas-berkas pasiennya. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Dia seumuran denganmu Sasuke. Dia sangat cantik dengan mata seperti batu emerald." Katanya lagi. Dia memilih untuk tidak mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. Dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya pria yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Tousan itu.

"Hn pulang" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia meninggalkan ruangan yang ditempati ayahnya itu. Ketika ia berjalan di rumah sakit itu. Ia terkejut melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang berada dalam radius 10 meter dari hadapannya menghampiri anak kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu karena tidak ingin meminum obat. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah kepada anak kecil itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari tas nya. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah pucat gadis itu kembali melebar ketika anak itu menerima coklatnya dan berhenti menangis. Deg Deg Deg… Sasuke merasa detak jantungnya agak cepat ketika mata emerald yang sebenarnya ia rindukan menatapnya. Mata yang dulu bersinar kini mulai meredup dan agak sayu. Sakura hanya diam. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya di tempat yang ia tidak harapkan. Ia berusaha megabaikan sosok pemuda yang bayangannya selalu menghantui pikirannya.

"Sakura" Perempuan itu tidak menoleh ketika sosok lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Ia hanya memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong.

Rasanya hati Sasuke disayat-sayat ketika panggilannya untuk gadis bermata emerald itu tidak dijawabnya.

Di rumah, Sasuke menjadi sosok yang selalu uring-uringan. Entah kenapa semenjak pertemuannya dengan gadis yang memilik nama seperti nama bunga itu. Yang tidak menggubris panggilannya. Rasa sakit yang ia tidak tahu kenapa selalu saja muncul ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Sosok Sakura yang selama satu bulan ini selalu menghantui pikirannya. Itachi heran melihat tingkah laku adiknya belakangan ini.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Deg! Kata-kata Itachi sukses membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak semakin kencang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

'Apa benar aku jatuh cinta padanya? Ah… tidak mungkin. Aku sangat membencinya. Tapi kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Arrggghh ada apa dengan diriku ini' teriak inner Sasuke dengan frustasi.

Sakura hanya terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Sejak seminggu yang lalu kondisinya memburuk. Hanya Ino dan kedua orang tuanya lah yang mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Karena Sakura melarang Ino untuk memberitahu kondisinya pada siapa pun.

* * *

"Sakura" Kata Ino sambil mengelus pucuk rambut Sakura. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat sosok sahabatnya terbaring lemah dengan infus dan alat detak jantung terpasang ditubuhnya.

Ino menyadari ada pergerakan dari tangan Sakura.

"Sakura… Sakura" Ia kembali memanggil nama sahabatnya.

Mata yang tertutup itu kemudian perlahan-lahan menunjukkan emerald yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Walaupun emerald itu sudah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Sakura… kau sudah sadar rupanya" Kata Ino yang senang.

"Hm… Ino bolehkah aku meminta batuanmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" kata Sakura pelan. Emerald itu menatap aquamarine dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ehh b-boleh Sakura. Tapi berjanjilah ini bukan permintaan terakhirmu" Kata Ino yang mulai terisak.

"Hey pig, kau sangat aneh tiba-tiba menangis. Dasar cengeng!" kata Sakura sambil menampilkan senyumnya.

"Sakura… kau tahu 'kan kalau aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri" kata Ino sambil menghapus air mata nya. Tapi sia-sia saja. Air mata itu tetap saja mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Iya pig. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Berjanjilah kau harus jadi perempuan yang kuat dan tegar" kata Sakura yang tidak hentinya menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk sahabatnya ini. Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang kemudian disambut oleh jari kelingking Ino. Jari kelingking mereka bertautan dengan erat seolah tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Pig… kalau takdir sudah memanggilku untuk kembali. Maukah kau memberi surat itu kepadanya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat yang terletak di atas meja.

"Ehm baiklah tapi kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu lagi jidat. Kau pasti sembuh" Ujar Ino dengan senyum yang menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Ya… aku pasti sembuh pig." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau lapar Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ehm… tidak Ino. Entah kenapa aku merasa kenyang"

"Sakuraaaa…." Sakura menoleh mendengar suara dari orang yang ia rindukan.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar nak" kata Mebuki Haruno lega.

"Ehm… Iya Kaasan" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakura… Kau harus sembuh nak" ujar Kizashi mencoba memberiakan semangat kepada putrinya itu.

"Hmm… Iya Tousan. Aku sangat senang sekali kalian datang. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian Tousan, Kaasan, Ino. Kalian harus menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegar ya!" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin. Sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk mereka. Mereka mengerti dengan kelakuan Sakura dan segera memeluk Sakura untuk sekian detik

"Tousan, Kaasan, Ino. Aku ingin tidur, aku sangat lelah" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Iya Sakura, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Kau harus sembuh" jawab Mebuki sambil mencium kening Sakura. Tanpa menyadari ada makna tersirat dari kata yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya Sakura. Semoga mimpi indah anakku sayang" ucap Kizashi mencium kening Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Jidat… berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami" ujar Ino sambil mengusap pelan pucuk rambut Sakura. Perasaan Ino tidak enak.

Sakura memandang mereka satu per satu dengan wajah yang menampilkan senyuman. Dan kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan mata itu menutup dan menyembunyikan iris emeraldnya untuk selama-lamanya.

Tiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt …

Terdengar alat detak jantung yang berbunyi panjanga. Seketika orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu panic seketika. Dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sakura… Sakura… bangunlah nak, Sakura…" suara Kisazhi terdengar frustasi.

"hiks…hiks… Sakura…" kata Ino sambil memeluk Sakura kemudian memeluk Mebuki yang sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Sakura.

Para suster dan dokter tengah memasuki kamar itu dan mengecek kondisi Sakura. Dokter pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan para suster menutup wajah Sakura dengan selimut. Seketika itu tangisan Mebuki dan Ino terdengar sangat keras dan sangat memilukan. Kisazhi hanya menatap tubuh Sakura yang tengah terbaring tak bernyawa dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia sangat kehilangan putrinya. Peri kecil yang selalu ceria . Peri kecil yang selalu bercerita tentang sekolahnya. Peri kecilnya yang selalu membuatnya bangga. Peri kecil yang selalu memberikan senyumannya. Dan peri kecil yang selalu membuatnya bersyukur karena telah diberikan sebuah kado yang terindah yaitu peri kecilnya.

"Kau harus kuat Kizashi, Sakura adalah anak yang kuat. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh sakit saat obat-obat keras itu memasuki dirinya ataupun infus-infus yang terpasang ditangannya. Kau harus tegar dan tabah seperti dirinya. Dia tetap tersenyum walaupun divonis akan mati. Karena kau adalah ayahnya. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa." Ujar Fugaku sambil menepuk pundak Kizashi mencoba menguatkannya.

"Terima kasih Fugaku" jawab Kisazhi dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar.

"hn… Aku permisi dulu"

* * *

2 hari kemudian…

"hn… aku sudah yakin. Dan aku akan mengatakannya sekarang juga" kata pemuda berambut raven itu sambil menatap kaca di kamarnya. Kemudian ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memacunya sampai ke suatu apartemen.

Tok… tok… tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari apartemen gadis berambut blonde. Dengan malasnya ia beranjak dari sofanya dan membuka pintu untuk tamu yang datang terlalu pagi.

Cklek

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda bermata onyx.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya Ino dengan nada sinis. Tentu saja ia mengetahui kalau sahabatnya sering disakiti oleh pemuda brengsek ini. Sehingga nafas bencinya pun terlahir untuk si pantat ayam yang sekarang entah karena apa berada didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Hn… Boleh aku masuk" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya"

"Kau mau apa kesini?" Tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada pemuda itu.

"Hm… Apa kau tahu dimana keberadaan Sakura selama ini?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Bukannya selama ini kau hanya menyakitinya saja" kata Ino sinis.

"Ya… kau benar selama ini aku hanya menyakitinya saja tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya." Jawabnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahunya Sasuke"

"Aku mohon Ino, tolonglah aku. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya"

"Hn… kau sangat menyedihkan Uchiha-sama" celetuk Ino

"Aku mohon Ino. Beri tahu aku dimana dia sekarang."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Di sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya terdiam. Hanya sesekali Ino berbicara, itu pun hanya untuk menunjukkan jalan.

"Apa gila mengajakku ke tempat pemakaman ini?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"…" Ino hanya terdiam.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah pusara.

"Apa-apaan kau Ino? Kau ingin mempermainkanku" Tanya Sasuke kesal karena dari tadi pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Ino.

"Kau ingin berbicara padanya kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Bicaralah sekarang!" perintah Ino sambil menunjuk pusara dihadapannya. Mata Sasuke membulat seketika saat batu nisan itu tertulis nama seorang gadis yang sangan ia cintai. 'SAKURA HARUNO'

"Tidak mungkin. Katakan kalau semua ini bohong Ino" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang bergetar. Ia sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan ini.

Sasuke berlutut disamping pusara Sakura. Tangan kirinya memegang pusara gadis yang dicintainya. Matanya onyx yang tajam itu berubah menjadi sayu dan berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak menyangka takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini.

"Apa kau tahu Sasuke bahwa Sakura sangat mencintaimu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Tapi apa balasannya? Kau hanya menyakitinya saja." Ino berujar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali teringat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedih saat menceritakan perlakuan apa saja yang didapatnya dari pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

Sasuke hanya menunduk. Air matanya perlahan-lahan mulai terjatuh membasahi tanah.

"Sakura memberikan ini untukmu" Ujar Ino samba menyodorkan sepucuk surat untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke pun dengan segera membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

'Untuk seseorang yang kucintai dengan segenap jiwaku.

Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada.

Aku sangat beruntung telah mengenalmu.

Sosok yang bertatapan dingin namun bagiku tatapan itu mampu menghangatkan hatiku.

Sosok yang selama ini aku rindukan.

Sosok yang selama ini menjadi bunga tidurku.

Sosok yang selalu ingin aku gapai dan aku sentuh.

Tapi aku sadar aku tak bisa menggapaimu.

Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu.

Terima kasih untuk selama ini.

Kau adalah alasanku untuk bertahan hidup dari kanker yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhku.

Kau adalah alasanku untuk terus tersenyum mengahadapi semua cobaan ini.

Pernah aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu dan mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam tapi cinta ini terlalu kuat untuk dilenyapkan.

Kau akan selalu kucintai dengan segnap hati dan perasaanku.

Cinta ini hanya untukmu.

Cinta yang akan kamu sadari ketika aku sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Cinta yang tidak terbalaskan sampai ajal menjemputku.'

I love you so much Sasuke-kun.'

Tamat

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
